Dahilan
---- Dahilan (ダイラン dairan) is a Younger Spirit and an elite member of The Vicis Dominion under the leadership of Kuro, working as one of the Vicis Dominions' primary agents in it's fight against the human race. One of Kuro's most trusted agents on the field, Dahilan has proven more than enough times that her fight is with the Spirit race, having developed a strong hateful grudge against mankind after losing majority of her squadron in a vicious vortex which is now known as The Throat of Hades. Influenced to take out her anger on the humans of Earth Land by Kuro, Dahilan has worked her way up the ranks of The Vicis Dominion to get where she is now, and has caused several plagues and infections that have been spread all throughout the Kingdom of Aedania and other parts of Zeroth. These plagues have of course benefited The Vicis Dominion by not only cutting down the numbers of civilians residing in Aedania, but has also infected them with a special effect that bends their will to the bidding of Kuro, effectively gaining numbers for The Vicis Dominion to which they are appointed under Dahilan's command and supervision. The brief leader of the Purgatory, a group that was originally held by demons and a subfaction to The Vicis Dominion, Dahilan leads the organisation to serve The Vicis Dominion by sabotaging and killing the Kingdom of Aedania from within. As a group that was led by Kuro's archenemy that is filled with both demons and brainwashed humans alike, Dahilan is definitely one of the most up close agents to the enemy and handles one of the more repelling jobs in the whole legion. Like Kuro however, Dahilan has become just as manipulative with the time that she has spent with the humans and demons, learning from them in order to practice dwelling and disappearing into their crowds to hide her presence. Originally sent to keep the demon race at bay after a mysterious but major incident involving a notable demon and Kuro had struck quite the rally of demons, Dahilan has taken measures into her own hands and aims to use the Cult of Eternal Death as a means to take down both the demons and humans. As the leader of Purgatory, Dahilan is usually referred to as the Watcher of the Damned (ワッチャー オフ ス ダムネッド wacchaa ofu su damuneddo) because of her role to supervise the 'pets' aligned to the Vicis Dominion who can no longer consider themselves demons or humans after all the actions and treason they have committed against their own kind. She is charged with the position to keep the, inline and obeying the Vicis Dominion's orders without fail and hesitation, making use of the humans that have betrayed their own and giving them a short lived purpose once the Vicis Dominion has succeeded in their plan. Within The Vicis Dominion, she is named the Dreadlord (ドリアドロード doriadoroodo) by her peers and associates from the main branch, a name which she was officially given by Kuro her supreme leader. In a way, Dahilan lives up to the name of Dreadlord, as she has caused so much despair and suffering over the years that she has worked in Aedania that she is possibly one of the most well known members in the Vicis Dominion for her cruel and menacing presence on the land. Appearance Personality History Magic Abilities Physical Abilities Magical Prowess Combat Prowess Physical Prowess *'Immense Strength': *'Flight':